Playing A Dangerous Game
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: She was Tessa, the quiet, nervous, shy girl who was often overlooked. They were Will and Jem, the best friends with a reputation. When the two become interested in Tessa, she just can't stay away, and it drags her into a whirlpool of complications. However, the end isn't a dark path, and Tessa begins to learn that no one is ever what they seem. AU, set in Modern Times. All Human.
1. Strategies

**First of all, I will say that I am extremely sorry for all of the recent OC stories. But now I'm back with more actual FanFiction stories, so everything is okay. :) This is a very experimental story, so I hope that you all enjoy it, because I would love to have good reception, and continue it, with the like... Five incomplete stories I have. :)  
**

* * *

 **Playing A Dangerous Game**

 **Strategies**

The back halls of the club smelled like sweat, alcohol, sex, and cigarette smoke. Jem coughed as he made his way through them, Will tagging behind him with a his arm wrapped around a dancer, or more like, stripper, from the floor show.

"Damn you and your allergies," Will smirked, casting a sideways glance to the girl "He's always like this. Don't you worry about anything. We'll be alone in just a minute."

"This one's empty," Jem said pushing a door open. A rush of the disgusting odor can drifting out, and Jem gagged slightly, but kept his best face forward.

Will flashed a predatory smile, clapping his friend on the back. "Thanks, brother. Though, why you insist on chaperoning me to the back rooms is still a mystery. I don't know how much longer I'm going to believe that you're making sure we don't accidentally fall into an occupied room."

Jem smirked, the silver if his hair the lightest thing in the hallway. "More, I make sure I know where you end up, so I can find you later if you're too drunk to make it out of the room."

The girl Will had his arms around giggled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's in good shape when he leaves. Better than good shape, actually."

"That's alright," Jem replied hastily. "I really wouldn't want you to go through the trouble. If I were you, I would just have sex with him and then leave. I mean, chances are he'll already be gone before it gets to that."

"A threesome, maybe?" she suggested with wide eyes, but Jem shook his head adamantly.

"We call each other brother often. I really have no desire to see him naked, and sorry honey, but I've seen you naked as well, at the floor show, and you're not really my type."

"Well!" she exclaimed, tugging on Will's arm to pull him into the room. "I'm afraid Mr. Dark hair Blue eyes and I have to go. I mean, no use standing around here if you're not wanted."

Jem rolled his eyes, laughing at the girl's nerve. He made his way out to the front of the club, going over to the bar. After ordering a strong drink, he held it in his hand, looking around at the pulsing lights and hearing the beating music ringing in his ears. It was almost too much for him, but over the years, he had grown accustomed to the familiarity of the club life.

"Hey, baby," another dancer said, sidling up to him and pressing her well endowed chest against his arm. She was wearing too much makeup, and Jem raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her with a sly smile. "Looking for a little fun tonight? I'm available, room sixty-nine, at twelve, if you are. Just knock. I'll be in there already."

"I'll think about it," Jem laughed, taking a sip of his drink. He checked his phone. "That's in an hour and ten minutes."

"Oh, good, you can read a clock," she said gently, tracing her fingertips along his jawbone. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist. "But I'm plenty interested in you. I've been watching you all night, and believe me, you're a good looking guy with some good moves. Caring too. I saw how you brought your friend and his girl to a back room."

He laughed inwardly at how desperate she was. "Well, It's only the right thing to do. Now, If you'll excuse me, I want to go outside and get some fresh air. And I'm sure you're due to screw some lucky guy in that same room in a couple minutes. Don't worry. You don't give that much away. I've been around here a lot, though. I know how places like these, and how people like you work."

She smiled slightly, the edges of her lips quirking up. She reached over and placed a sound kiss on his lips, before sauntering off. "I'll see you at twelve."

Jem laughed, rolling his eyes before he walked out to the back porch, where it was a bit quieter, and leaned over the railing, looking out onto the fields in front of him.

Sometimes, you had to play a little to get out.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't nail her," Will groaned, pushing his hair back from his face. "I would have jumped at the opportunity. I mean, hot girl, practically begging you to get with her. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Will, you didn't finish with that girl of yours for nearly two hours," Jem sighed under his breath. "I was wondering where you were. I mean, I was about to go looking for you."

"I was fine," he replied, rolling his eyes. "No need to get so worked up. She was more fun than I anticipated. You should have seen."

"No thanks," Jem groaned. "I mean, I'm all for empty sex and everything, but I think that you should at least find someone that's your type. She might have been yours, but she wasn't mine."

"I don't care if someone is my type," he hissed under his breath, "Sex is sex and it's all good. Besides-"

They cut off speaking when the librarian hushed them down, telling them that they were in detention and that detention was not for talking.

"We're finishing this later," Will whispered, picking up his pencil and setting down to work on the assignments he had to complete. "I'm not through with you."

"Will, shut up," Jem said, making a face.

"Whatever," Will snorted, though he quieted down, but only for a second. He balled up a piece of scrap paper and tossed it at Jem. "Hey, look at the girl at the desk. Hot or not?"

The girl at the front desk held out a book to the librarian, who promptly checked it out for her. Glancing over her shoulder, as she felt eyes on her, she made eye contact with Will first, who gave her a bright smile, and Jem, who unfurled his "sexy" smirk. Blushing red, she turned back to the librarian, taking the book and going over to a table in the corner of the library.

Both boys followed her with their eyes, and she sat down, taking out the book and trying to focus. She pulled her long brown hair over one shoulder, tugging on it uncomfortably as she tried to focus.

Will and Jem turned to each other, conversing with only their eyes for a moment. "Hot," they whispered simultaneously. "In a very quiet, sexy sort of way," Will added. "I would go for that."

"You would go for anything that moves," Jem replied, noticing the girl's habit of chewing on her thumbnail. "But I agree. Way more my type than the girl yesterday."

"So now you're into the nerdy type?" Will smirked, his blue eyes alight with laughter. "I hope this doesn't become a habit of yours. It's really quite a nasty one."

"Naw. I still like the more outgoing types that you can meet at the clubs," he shrugged, as the bell rang, releasing them from detention. "But there's something… Special about her, I just can't place it. I don't know. I think detention is getting to our minds or something."

"Props to us for going out and drinking instead of doing our homework," Will grinned, packing up his things into his backpack. "My parents ask if it's becoming a habit. I tell them that I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, your parents aren't Asian," Jem joked, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "Come on. Let's go talk to her."

* * *

 **Depending on the reviews and amount of like/criticism I get on this story, will influence how fast the next chapter is put up. I don't know if I love the way this story is heading, but you never know. :)  
**

 **So follow, favorite, and review, and check out my other stories, including The Royal Feud, A New Life In London, and A Real Life Movie!**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	2. Game Rules

**Game Rules**

"I'm sorry to bother you," Will said, his quick agility enabling him to slide easily into the seat across from her. Jem, on the other hand, delicately sat down next to her.

"We were just wondering if you knew the best books around here," Jem finished for Will, tipping his head towards the girl. "Actually, what's the use of asking that? We just wanted an excuse to talk to you. And what better way to talk to book reader than asking her about books?"

Tessa. who had looked up almost immediately and was staring at the two in undisguised surprise, swallowed quickly. "I… I don't know… you must have the wrong person," she mumbled, lowering her eyes to the book below her.

Reaching across the table, Will placed two fingers under her chin, tipping her face upwards. He could see amazement, almost terror in her widened eyes. "You're very beautiful," he deadpanned. "Did you know that?"

"Will," Jem hissed, glaring at him to the side. "That was very forward. What he means, is that he finds you very attractive. I mean, even though he barely knows you."

"I'm… I'm flattered… But I don't really know either of you," she replied, closing her book and standing up. As she placed her book into her backpack, she gave them each a small smile. "I'm Tessa, by the way." Checking her phone, she started towards the door. "Um… My ride is here. I have to go."

"Wait," Jem said, jumping up, holding a piece of paper. "These are our numbers. I'm Jem Carstairs, and my friend is Will Herondale, if you want to hang out sometime." He placed it in her hand, pressing it into her palm.  
"Or if you're just bored and wanting a little action," Will called out, standing up as well. Walking over, he ran a hand down her cheek. "I'd be happy to take you out."

Staring at him in disbelief, Tessa nodded. Blushing a dark shade of red, she waved slightly, before running out the door, slipping the slip of paper into her back pocket.

"Good job, Will," Jem laughed bitterly, punching him gently in the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you scared her half out of her wits."

"She just needs little bit of warming up," he replied, rolling his eyes and heading to the door. "Like foreplay. But you know… A little bit more of it, I feel like."

"Please don't bring sex into this right now," Jem smirked, following him outside. "She's a little bit too innocent for that, at least right now."

"Not when I'm done with her. I have plans," he said, pulling out his phone. "You know that girl from the college party last week?"

"The one you had to leave before you even did anything? I never thought that would have happened. A new record, huh?" Jem asked. He ran his hand through his hair. "What about her she was okay looking."

"Are you kidding? She was hot. But she won't stop bothering me. I mean, she's a sophomore in college. Shouldn't she have better things to do than harass me for sex?"

"Perhaps you just have that effect," he smirked, closing his eyes slightly. "What do we have planned later? Another party? Clubbing? Homework?"

"Of course not. we have to get detention so we can see Tessa again tomorrow."

* * *

Jem slid his hand over the young woman's hip, his eyes slightly unfocused. He held a drink in one hand and the girl's arms curled around his shoulders.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" she asked, her made up face looking at with a seductive expression. "It's just around the corner. Much nicer than the rooms in the back."

Jem smiled slightly, glancing over to Will, who was sitting at the bar. He gave him the thumbs up, but Jem shook his head. The silent conversation continued for several minutes, before the girl who was hanging onto Jem realized anything.

"Look," she said, scowling. "If you're bi, I don't mind. But if you already have a boyfriend who you're in love with, that's another thing, and I'll just leave."

"Oh no, we're not... " Jem started, before biting his lip. "I mean, yes, we actually are." he reached around himself, pulling her arms away from him, then leaned down to kiss her swiftly on the mouth. "I promised him we would have some fun tonight."

"That's a shame," the girl replied, rolling her eyes. She was a blight blonde haired girl, with green eyes and a sort of fake personality. "I mean, you're hot. But I could never steal you away from your boyfriend. That's just rude. And a little weird."

"Sorry about that," he smirked, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sorry at all, but he kept up his act. "Maybe another time, sweetheart. What's your name? May I see you here again sometime?"

"Jessamine," she said, flashing him a bright smile. It was all too obvious that she was interested in him, and he hated commitment. "Perhaps, another time?"

"Of course," he smiled back, tugging at the ends of her hair. "I'd love that."

"As would I," he lied, kissing her once more.. before pulling away and sticking his hands into his pockets. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Will silently yelling at him. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she laughed lightly. "I'll see you."

Nodding, Jem bid her goodbye, then headed over to Will, where he got an immediate scolding.

"What's wrong with you? She was perfectly hot, and you blew it," he complained, smacking him in the shoulder. "This happened yesterday, too. What's up? What do I have to do, go in with you and demand a threesome?"

'I don't know. I'm not so into casual sex right now," he admitted, leaning over the bar and ordering a drink. "Or the one night stands and hookups."

"It's not the brown haired girl, is it?" Will asked, rolling his eyes. "Because I swear. I call her."

"It's not her. She's not too special. Just some quiet book nerd who's never hooked up with anyone in her life. Or maybe she has, and her whole appearance is a facade."

"I doubt it. No one can pull that off so well. She wasn't wearing a smudge of makeup," Will laughed. "But then again, a secretly raunchy girl who covers herself up as a geek is always hot."

Jem shrugged, obviously wanting to get off the subject. "I sort of just want to go home and sleep," he admitted. "Not for any reason, you know. I've just been really tired lately."

"You're keeping something from me," Will observed. "Something you don't want me to know."

"Nothing, nothing," Jem repeated, downing his drink in a couple gulps. "I'm just going to go home and pass out. I assume you're going to go find that girl?"

Will shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Can you blame me?"

* * *

 **So... I know that I haven't updated in like forever. I'm trying to fix that. So, if you guys want more of this story, leave me a review and let me know what you think of this story so far, what you hope to see, and what you think will happen!**

 **Also, check out my other stories, as I will also be updating those!**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	3. Taking The First Turn

**Taking The First Turn**

"Man, for once," Will admitted, rubbing his neck gently, and pulling up the polo of his collar to hide the hickeys that were starting to show from the night before. "You might have been right to avoid that girl. She was downright vicious. I don't think I've ever had that much biting and clawing in bed before. You should see my back."

"I would really rather not," Jem said, frowning as their English teacher handed them yet another red slip of detention paper. "Well, I guess we both knew this was coming, didn't we?"

"I wanted it," Will replied, grinning lazily. "She was pretty damn hot. And not hopeless… But even a little too much for me. Maybe I should have stuck to that Jessamine chick. She seemed a little bit more docile. Probably a more gentle screw."

Jem bit back a harsh laugh. "A more gentle screw? Why, Will, You're going soft."

"I would hope not. I don't need to think of erectile dysfunction this early in my life." He slid his arms behind his head, stretching out his back. "So, detention after school. Think we'll see the sexy book chick today? I'm starting to think that someone has got to pop your cherry again."

Smirking, Jem shook his head. "We'll see what happens. I-"

He was cut off when the teacher hushed them, asking if they wanted another detention for talking excessively. "No, Ma'am," Jem said quickly, flashing a smile, and to his surprise, even his forty year old, married with two kids teacher wasn;t completely oblivious to his looks and charms.

Or, perhaps, she was in a dead end relationship, hated her job, and was looking for some taboo teacher-student relationship. Still, forty year olds weren't his type, though he couldn't say the same for Will. For him, any female with boobs and a butt was his type.

When the teacher turned away, Will hissed, "When I say get laid, I don't mean with some old lady who probably hasn't gotten any for weeks. If you're that desperate, I can surely find someone for you tonight. I'll even let you have Tessa."

The thought was appealing to Jem, but he kept a straight face, instead picking up his pencil and taking down some pointless notes. he had no idea what was going on in the class, and it was a wonder that he kept an average B grade. Will, on the other hand, had an A in English, which was even more surprising. It was pretty much the reason that despite their history of never doing homework and hardly paying attention, the teacher didn't get on their case too much, rather than assigning them detention every other day or so.

Other classes, though… That was a different story.

The bell rang soon, and class was dismissed. As the two boys got up to leave, the teacher stopped them. "I'm sorry I was hard on your two for not doing your homework," she apologized, "but I was reading your in-class essays, and I have to admit. I was surprised. You two may not do the homework or pay attention, but it's obvious that you are both bright. I'll revoke your detention for today."

Jem pursed his lips in surprise, and Will blinked. "Oh, thanks then," WIll said, trying to sound indifferent. They could just waltz into the library and talk to Tessa, couldn't they? Why did they need detention as an excuse to be in there? "Well, We'll see you around then," he added, giving her a wink as he walked out the door.

Jem followed, almost speechless. "Dude… What was that?" he said, amazed.

"I think that she probably wanted to screw one or both of us," Will smirked, half serious, as he headed towards the library. "Or both of us. Or maybe we're just good writers."

"Pfft, like that would ever happen," Jem replied, though deep inside, he knew that Will had read his fair share of books. "I'm sure there's some other reason."

* * *

Tessa sat in the library, a commodity these days after school, since her car was broken down, and Nate, her older brother, couldn't pick her up until after his work. After her run in with Jem and WIll, who she only knew as the troublemaking, drinking, partying, stoners, she chose a new spot to sit. One that was not quite so in the open, and it would be easy to miss her if you weren't looking hard.

So, to her surprise, she looked up from her book to see one pair of bright blue eyes, and one pair of haunting silver eyes, staring down at her. She jumped slightly when she realized who it was.

"Hey babe," Will said, taking the seat across from her. They were the one people in the library, and she realized that anyone, if there had been more people, would have been able to hear him.

"Will, right?" she asked, nervously twirling a curl of hair around her finger. She glanced up at Jem, and pushed some of her belongings out of the way, making room for him to sit down. It was only polite. He smiled sweetly at her, taking the offered seat.

"That's the name. But the nicknames sweetheart, good-looking, or gorgeous are always appreciated," he replies, bumping knees with her under the table.

Tessa blushed hard, biting down on her bottom lip. Regarding her with careful eyes, Jem tipped his head to the side to further study her face. He reckoned her side profile was much prettier than most of the girls he spoke with in the clubs. "Do you have plans this evening?" he asked quietly, his eyes not leaving her face for one second.

Will's, however, moved from her face to rest on the slight swell of skin at the neckline of her v-neck. "Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to a night on the town."

Swallowing hard, Tessa tried to keep her focus straight. Two of the most sought after guys, asking her out? Her friends would have her on a tight leash if they found out. Or perhaps, they would take her space for her. Jem and Will were, as most people agreed, the kinds of guys that you interacted with only if other people didn't know what you were doing.

But one night out with them, and the rumours would spread that you were sleeping with them both if anyone found out.

"You don't have to to think so hard about it," Will added, his gaze finally rising to search her face to clues as to what she was thinking. "We aren't pushy, like word has it. Jem, especially. Me on the other hand… I know what I want. But Jem keeps me in line."

"You'd be safe," Jem smiled, flicking the silver hair out of his eyes. "Believe me. I'd never let anything happen to someone we brought out. Unless, you say, tell us to leave you alone and make it clear that you want nothing to do with us when we're there. Then, you're on your own, if that's what you want."

"He's saying that we respect boundaries," the other boy added, drumming his fingers on the table. "And we've never pushed anyone farther than they want to go."

"Just think about it," Jem conceded, wondering if there was any hope in the world that she would say yes. "And if so, you have our numbers. Just text one of us and we'll pick you up. Don't worry. Safe driving skills will be in effect."

Tessa nodded, looking back down at her forgotten book. She wondered how long they had been talking. Seconds, minutes, hours? It caught her eye when Will stood up, pulling his jeans up to their rightful place on his hips, having slid down while he was sitting. Jem did the same.

"I'll go," she said suddenly, curious and wanting all the same. "It's Friday, anyway. What time?"

"Seven," Jem replied, flashing her one last smile before they both walked away.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! Always let me know what you think of the story so far, and what you think is going to happen in forthcoming chapters. :)**

 **Until then!**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	4. Scoring Points

**Scoring Points**

After texting her for her address, Jem and Will sat inside Will's car outside Tessa's house, deciding that Will would be the designated driver for the night. The reasoning? So that Jem could "get drunk enough to go make a move on the book girl."

"I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want," Jem replied, lacing his fingers in his seat. "I already feel bad since I feel like it might not really be her scene, you know?"

"When have you ever felt like that?" Will smirked, though it was hidden by the darkness brought on by the setting sun. "Usually you just hang out until you find someone you really want. Then you pull out all the charm and get the girl. At least for a night. Then you're over it and the cycle starts again."

"Maybe, maybe not," he said, "What are you going to do tonight if you're not out getting buzzed and hitting on everything that moves?"

"Hang out with you, see how my bro spends his nights when I'm off laying some girl who I won't even remember the name of," he said, glancing over as Tessa's front door opened, and light spilled out from her house. His eyes widened slightly. "Dude. Jem. Bro."

"What?" Jem looked up from his phone, out the window, "Is that…"

"I told you she was hot," Will whistled, unlocking the car door so she could climb into the backseat. "I mean, look at those legs. Now I'm sort of worried. What if she ends up being a regular there and we just look stupid being with her?"

"I never thought you would say anything along those lines," Jem breathed, turning around as Tessa gave a small wave, stepping out into the glow of the streetlights.

Will was right. Instead of the t-shirts and jeans that usually covered her figure, though not horribly, she was dressed in a dark blue, sleeveless, minidress, that, while revealing, wasn't even close to the most scandalous things he had seen on a girl. It was almost modest, but still flattering. She had a thin silver chain necklace and bracelet, as well as silver flat sandals. Her hair which had earlier been half wavy, half curly, was now expertly curled and fell over her shoulders and down her back effortlessly.

As she climbed into the back of the car, Jem noted that she had a hint of perfume on her skin, but yet, she wasn't wearing a touch of makeup. It was strange, being that almost every girl he had ever conversed with at a club had a thick layer of it on their face.

But of course, he realized, she didn't need it. She was stunning without it.

"Evening, Tessa," Will said, breaking the silence that was plaguing the car. Jem shook himself back to reality. "You are making us look inadequate."

Tessa covered her mouth with her hand, pressing her lips together behind it. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go change? Or… Something… I don't usually go out to places."

"Don't be silly. Will is just complimenting you. You look great. You'll be giving the girls working there a run for their money."

"...Girls working there? We're not going to a… Strip club or something, are we?" she said, worried. "Where are we going?"

"No, just a regular club," Jem replied, "We thought we should start slow with a place like Pandemonium, and then eventually work up to a place like Kosti Lustr."

* * *

The car was silent for most of the ride, Will and Jem both feeling the echoes of silence. They didn't bring other people often, especially girls. Once in awhile they brought Gabriel but he was a party pooper, refusing to socialize with everyone, even the girls, who he thought were below him.

Gideon, his brother, was a little better, but he often was too nice to the girls and then a let down when he revealed that he had a steady, his good girl girlfriend, Sophie Collins, one of the prettiest girls at school.

Once, Will had brought his one year younger sister, Cecily, who got along with the guys, a little too well, and Will had left, dragging her home before anything happened. To him, it was worth being called hypocritical.

"We're here," Will said, pulling into their usual space. Jem hopped out of the car and helped Tessa out of the back seat. He stepped out of the way to avoid two people making out against the back of a car next to them. "Watch out," he smiled. "People like that will get mad at you if you disturb them, no matter if it's an accident or not."

"Oh… Good to know," she mumbled, as Will fell into step on her other side. "Do you guys come here often?"

"Almost every day," Jem replied for them both. "The benefits of second semester of senior year. You can basically do whatever, we've already gotten accepted into Arizona State University."

"You got early admission?" Tessa gasped, almost amazed. "I haven't gotten any admissions yet, but I'm hoping to get accepted into Northern Arizona University, actually. They have a great literature program."

"Arizona State is known for the partying," Will pointed out, leading them over to the VIP entrance. They were, of course, regulars there, known by name by almost everyone. "But we have decent grades. So that's how we got early admission."

"Interesting," she nodded, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the lighting inside the club. It was loud, a remix of Panic! at the Disco's Victorious playing from the speakers.

"Here," Jem said, linking her arm with his, then leading her over to the bar. Will disappeared into the crowd. "Let's go get something to drink. They don't card you here. Plus, no one cares."

"I don't really drink," she admitted, admiring the muscle in his arm, through his leather jacket. . "Can I just get a coke or something? I think the most I've ever had to drink was like, a wine cooler."

"Sure. Drinking isn't for some people," he agreed, ordering a glass of coke and a light beer for himself. "I used to be like that. Will on the other hand, has always been heavy on the drinking. I think it's in his heritage. I can stand a couple beers once in awhile now."

"Thanks," she said as the bartender handed her a cold glass. "So… Dancing? Talking? What the heck do you guys do in places like this every single day?"

"Enjoying the company of others, mostly women," Jem admitted, pointing across the room to Will and a girl. "Will prefers closer contact than I do. Usually. See that girl he's talking to?"

Tessa looked across the bar, seeing a blonde girl wearing almost nothing more than what a bikini would normally cover. "Jessamine?" she said, recognizing a girl that her friends at school labeled, 'club sluts'. "Don't tell me you think I'm like her."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope that you're liking this story so far. I don't usually write Jem and Will with this sort of personality, so it's been a tough time trying to get the story to flow, while still involving underlying elements of our beloved TID books. Anyway, Leave me a review! Let me know what you like and what you don't like about this story, and be sure to follow and favorite if you want to find out when I update!  
**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	5. Take a Card

**Take A Card**

"Of course not," Jem laughed, tipping his head back. "Will and I have very different tastes in women. His taste reaches a much broader range."

"And what, exactly, is your taste?"

"I don't know exactly. But I do know that I would love to taste you," he smirked, eyes glinting as he posed an unspoken challenge.

Opening her mouth to say something, perhaps object, Tessa stopped. A small smile spread across her lips, but she simply shook her head. She raised the glass of coke to her lips, taking a slow sip. then placed it down and smoothed her hands over the front of her dress.

The slight flare of her hips caught his eyes, and Jem took another swig from the bottle in front of him. "How are you feeling right now? Uncomfortable with all of this?"

"Oh, I know how we can make her more comfortable," a voice said, as Will appeared from the crowd, and snaked an arm around Tessa's waist. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it a dozen times. "I would suggest a little action in the back rooms, but if that's too much, too fast, we can settle for making out profusely against a wall."

Jem regarded them with a lazy glance. "Don't scare her away, William. You know how you be around the prettiest of girls."

"I'm a love them and leave them type of guy," Will replied with a smirk, his hand inching down slightly, inches from where Tessa's dress flared out to accommodate her ample behind. "Although for you, darling, I might be willing to make an exception."

Looking away to try and hide the smile on her face, Tessa caught glance of a couple of other guys she knew from school. It wasn't a surprise, being that it was a Friday night and many people took to the clubs to get drunk and sleep around. She, although, had never been the type.

"Don't keep that gorgeous smile from us," Will laughed, catching her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He angled her face back towards them, smirking at the effect his teasing had on her. "I'm still waiting for an answer. But if you prefer Jem, I'm sure that we could make that happen. He's very available, especially right now."

Jem flashed her a wary smile, the alcohol obviously having some effect on his person. "Whatever you feel like doing," he offered. "I could even introduce you to some of the other guys around here."

"Of course, we should be enough, but, hold that thought," Will added, releasing Tessa as another young lady, dressed in what seemed to be a bikini top and miniskirt, came over. He leaned towards her, and she placed a hand on his chest, hooking her fingers into his collar. Tessa watched them curiously, half expecting the girl to drag him away and into the back for a quick hookup. That seemed to be the routine around there, anyway.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jem asked, and Tessa tore her eyes away from the sharp jawline and slender muscles of the blue eyed boy. "Don't worry about Will. It's normal."

"I know," she said quickly, focusing instead on the way the light reflected in Jem's hair. "And yes, I am rather having a good time. I thought that I might not, but you are very good company."

Taking it as a cue she was opening up to him, Jem placed his drink onto the counter, slipping wordlessly over to Tessa. He circled her wrist with his hand, pulling her closer to his body. "Would you like to dance? I have been told that I am quite adept at keeping in time with music."

"Sure," she laughed, letting her lead them to the middle of the dance floor, leaving Will behind, deep in conversation with the girl. "Forgive me if I'm the clumsiest thing you've ever seen."

"Nonsense. You're sober," Jem laughed, motioning for her to look around. "Everyone is drunk. You'll be much more coordinated than the average person. Besides, it's all about feeling yourself, and learning the way that you move."

"You make that sound so dirty," She giggled, tugging her hand from his grip.

"Jem is a very dirty person," Will butted in, appearing suddenly. The girl who had been holding onto him had disappeared. "But I suppose you don't know that yet. You've only known him a couple days. Wait a week. A month. He'll make me look like the most respectable guy around."

"He's kidding," Jem assured her. "There's hardly anyone around here that can outdo Will's personality. And I surely am not one of those people."

"I thought we were going to dance," Tessa complained lightly, nudging both of them in the shoulder with her elbow. "Or are we just going to talk?"

"Tess, babe," Will hummed. "I think that you will find that dancing is the best time to talk and learn about each other. Unless you'd just like to see me embarrass Jem in front of everyone."

"How so?"

He shot them both a grin, then moved to stand in front of his friend. "The easiest way," he said, leaning over slightly. "Is twerking."

Squealing with laughter, Tessa shielded her eyes with her hand, before peeking out between her fingers. Will was effortlessly grinding against Jem, which, surprisingly, didn't seem to be too much to his disliking. He played along for a few seconds, then slapped Will on the ass, signaling him to stop.

"What do you say?" Will said, looking expectantly at Tessa. "Want a turn?"

"No thank you," she replied, "I much prefer to keep my dignity. But on a different note, what time is it?"

"Almost three. Do you have a curfew?" Jem asked. "We can leave now if you want."

"Oh no, my parents don't have many rules for me," she replied hastily, trying to hide her tiredness. "What time do you usually stay until?"

"Depends on the day," Will answered, studying her. He noted the way her face, devoid of makeup, showed slight dark patches under her eyes. Moving back towards her, he tipped her chin up to him. "But today, I think that we'll call it quits a bit earlier. If that's alright with you, Jem."

"I'm ready when you are," he said, starting to the door. Will followed, and Tessa took it as cue to follow the both of them past the crowds of people and glasses of alcohol, out into the night where she could finally breathe fresh air.

The ride home was quiet, with the two boys murmuring to each other, and Tessa fighting to stay awake. At her house, Jem opened her door for her, and helped her out.  
"You'll come with us another day, won't you?" he asked quietly, hope in his voice. "I would love to see more of you."

"As would I!" Will called from the driver's seat. "Tess, you'll come again, won't you?"

"I think so," Tessa smiled. "Just let me know when and I'll see if I can."

"Awesome." Leaning down to her, Jem took the honors, giving her a light kiss on the mouth. Pulling away respectively, he flashed her a smile. "We'll see you later."

Tessa nodded, then turned away, walking up the steps to her house.

* * *

 **I think I wrote this chapter nearly half a year ago... Around the time I last updated. I'm just getting around to posting it now. On that note, this is one of my favorite stories to write, so maybe, just maybe, this one mightttttt get updated again soon... We'll see...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we'll see more drama and action in the next one. Ciao!**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
